Call Me, Call Me
by Gabumon1
Summary: What would have happened to Darien if he never went back to the Agency? Mild slash, AU, takes place year after TNS


Author: Gabumon  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU fic where Darien never returned to the Agency after "The New Stuff" takes place 1 year after TNS. Might be a songfic. Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side probably closer to PG.  
  
Spoilers: To many to name nothing major. Just a few scenes. Mostly for TNS  
  
Pairings: D/B (they only kiss peeps, I think you can handle it ^_^)  
  
Song lyrics will be in /these/  
  
Darien  
  
"It's been a year." Darien said to himself. One year after my last case in the Agency, I decided it might be best if I didn't return. I had quit the FBI because they thought I was insane for wanting Bobby as his new partner. The fact that they didn't know about Chrysalis hadn't helped any. I had just disappeared. Literally and figuratively. Oh sure I had seen Kate and Casey a few times but they had just politely talked to me and shut the door in my face. Claire didn't even acknowledge that she knew me, and that hurt. I once thought that I was in love with her but when I told her, she rejected me. That's when I figured I should quit. Crap, couldn't even talk to Bobby. I still had to sort out my feelings for the guy. So I'm on my own now, I did a few jobs for the government every now and then but most of my time was spent looking for Arnaud. I just do that just to keep from dying of boredom, I have no clue what I would do if I found him. The revenge kick lost its edge a while  
ago.  
  
Hobbes  
  
"It's been a year." I said to Claire.  
  
"Yes it has hasn't it? I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"OK."  
  
I wanted to talk about it. I've wanted to talk about it ever since Claire and I started going out about a month after Fawkes left. I knew he loved her, or at least thought he did. I could tell it was hard for her to say `Thanks but no thanks' to him. I mean who would give up a guy like that? Smart, witty, charming, adorable. Whoa where did that come from? Well maybe I have some feelings for him but he's another guy and I'm pretty sure I'm not gay or bi or whatever. I'm aware he's talked to Kate and Casey, they told me he had. I'm pretty sure he tried to contact Claire recently. I'm hurt he hasn't even told me his new address yet. I've kept the same apartment, which is rare, normally I would have gone thru about ten by now, but Dar might try to visit and then if I was gone he wouldn't be able to find me. He couldn't use the internet because I've removed myself from the e-white pages. So I've stayed here waiting for him I guess you could say. Maybe I'm in love with him after  
all.  
  
Claire  
  
I won't talk about it! I won't! I go to my bedroom and cry silently. It still hurts me to talk about it. Pavlov comes and cuddles at my feet. I scratch behind his ears and sigh. I had a crush on Darien but I knew he was just confused, I knew he wasn't in love with me. I'd seen him look at Hobbes, he probably didn't even know he was doing it. So I knew it wouldn't last. When I went with Hobbes I guess you could say I used him as a surrogate Darien. They were so alike it was hard to tell them apart, well persona wise anyway. Smart, witty, I guess you could say Hobbes is handsome and Darien is adorable but I think that's the only difference. I missed Darien terribly. At least when I saw him everyday I could pretend he liked me, if Hobbes wasn't there too at least. Oh, bum. Hobbes looks at Darien too. They stumble over each other like puppies and are obviously in love to everyone but themselves. I'm beginning to get sick of this.  
  
Darien  
  
I'm lonely I guess. I just think about it some nights. Not that way, just I need someone to cuddle with I guess. Just to hug and fall asleep in their arms. I find myself thinking of Hobbes during these times, I don't know why. It used to be cuddling with the Keep or Casey but now its just Hobbes. I'm pretty sure I'm not a bi or gay but maybe it's possible to fall in love with just one person of the same gender but still like the opposite gender. I'm so confused. I just turn on the radio and hope I'll fall asleep.  
  
/I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
Rainbow waterfalls  
sunny liquid dreams/  
  
Hobbes  
  
I'm lonely again. I know I'm dating Claire but I'm thinking of Darien. I wish he was here... I just turn on the radio to try and forget him long enough to fall asleep.  
  
/Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt  
Gotta get to you  
But I don't know how/   
  
Darien  
  
This isn't helping. I'm thinking about him even more! I'm going to get in the car and go for a drive maybe that will help.  
  
Hobbes  
  
Oh man. I can't stop thinking about Dar. I'm going to regret this but I call Claire. I tell her I can't see her anymore. I'm thinking "Bobby you idiot! You've wanted her forever! How could you let her go!?" The other half of me says "Hobbes, she was using you as a surrogate Darien. You've known it since the beginning. Time to end the charade my friend." I hang up. Still arguing with my self. The radio is still blaring.  
  
/Call me, call me  
Let me know it's alright  
Call me, call me  
Don't you think it's 'bout time  
  
Please won't you call and   
  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
to get me to you/  
  
Darien  
  
I find myself driving by Hobbes' old apartment at least five times. At least I think he doesn't live there anymore. Wouldn't it be funny if he still lived there, waiting for me to come? I have the radio going in the car too.  
  
/I had your number quite some time ago  
Back when we were one  
But I had to grow/   
  
Hobbes  
  
I'm staring out my apartment window. I think I see Darien driving by at least five times. I must be snapping again. Maybe I'll go for a drive.  
  
/Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now  
Gotta get to you  
Won't you tell me how   
  
Call me, call me  
Let me know you are there  
Call me, call me  
I wanna know you still care/   
  
Claire  
  
I knew it was coming soon. He would call and say we wouldn't see each other any more, but I didn't think it would come this soon. Has he found Darien I wonder?  
  
/Come on now won't you   
  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
to get me to you/  
  
Darien  
  
I guess I'll be nostalgic. I'm tired of doing drive-bys. I park my car in front of the building and walk up to his apartment. I'm about to knock but what if he's not there anymore? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Hell, I don't even know how I feel, how is he going to under stand? Ah crap, how do I get myself into these things? What the? The door opens and Hobbes is standing there.  
  
Hobbes  
  
I can't believe it! He's standing right there! That must've been him doing the drive-bys. He looks embarrassed and turns to go muttering, "I'd better go." I say, "Wait don't go!"  
  
3^rd person  
  
Darien just stood there. He looked dumbfounded that Hobbes' would want him to stay. But Hobbes' looks serious so he walks in.  
  
"Still here? I thought you would've been on your 10^th apartment by now."  
  
"Nah, I figured I'd wait and see if, well... I don't know, you came back."  
  
"You've been waiting for me?"  
  
"Well I guess. Um, Darien?"  
  
"Yeah Bobby?"  
  
"I think I love you..."  
  
Darien  
  
No way. No frelling way! He just said what I think he said didn't he? Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!  
  
Hobbes  
  
Oh crap! I let it slip! Crap, crap, CRAP! He's looking shocked. Very bad sign. I think I just ruined whatever chance we had of being friends again.  
  
Darien  
  
Well now he's looking shocked that he said that. I'm not to sure about my own feelings but screw it. What do I have to lose?  
  
3^rd person  
  
Darien leaned in closing the gap between them. He kissed Hobbes quickly and pulled away blush creeping up in his cheeks. Hobbes just looks shocked again but he smiles a megawatt smile and kissed Darien. They weren't aware that Claire was standing there with a tear stained face, but when she saw those two she smiles. "At least they're happy." She says to herself and walks off.  
  
/Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
Reasons for living my life  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to know you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
to get me to you./  
  
Well it got a bit sappy at the end but I hope you like it! If you want to listen to the song send me an e-mail! gabu12mon@hotmail.com 


End file.
